Known examples of a heat exchange bulkhead suitable for cooling the combustor of the gas turbine are disclosed in Patent Citations 1 and 2.
Patent Citation 1:
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-61725
Patent Citation 2:
Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4084264